Dear Fanfiction Writers
by Annabeth137
Summary: Short letters from the Percy Jackson characters to Fanfiction writers who have screwed up! Will be updated daily.
1. Slightly repulsed, Thalia

**Note: I do not own Rick Riordan or Disney Hyperion. Santa Claus has not yet given me ownership.**

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I will _not _quit the hunt, not in a million years, nor will I ever be in love with Nico DiAngelo. I mean, Ew! He's like fifty years older than me! That's just not right.

Slightly repulsed, Thalia.

**I've read a whole lot of stories like this, and I really wanted to do one!**

**I will try to update daily or maybe every 2 days. If there are any Characters you really want to hear from, Leave it in a review or PM me.**


	2. Rather Offended, Annabeth

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the second chapter!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I am _not _an annoying stuck up know-it –all, nor am I a jerk, so please stop portraying me as such!

I can be a very nice and fun person when I want to!

Also, I do not love anyone but Percy, especially Nico, some random Apollo kid, or your OC! Seriously, I am in love with Percy and would never leave him or cheat on him.

Rather Offended, Annabeth.

**So, that's it till tomorrow! **

**Review and tell me who I should do next!**

**-Annabeth137**


	3. Definately not emo, Nico

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm so glad you liked it, and due to popular demand, here is Nico!**

**Round of applause for the Ghost King!**

**Disclaimer: I am a girl, and therefore not Rick Riordan, so I do not own PJO.**

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I WILL NOT DATE YOUR MARY-SUE OR OC!

Sorry, but this prince of death will be forever single. Many of your Mary- Sues are utterly disgusting. Plus, I'm twelve. _Way _too young to be in a serious relationship. And why do you keep pairing me up with Thalia? What part of _eternal maidenhood_ do you not understand? That, plus she's my cousin. How creepy is that?

Also, I'm _not_ emo!

I just like death.

And black.

And solitude.

-Definitely not emo, Nico

**Hey, that's my longest chapter yet! Yay!**

**Tomorrow, I'm going to do Percy! Also, do you think I should add in Tratie?**

**Thanks, Annabeth137**


	4. Exaspersted, Percy

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Anyway, just because felt obliged to do so, here is Percy! Next chapter will be either Travis or Connor.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so please stop accusing me of being such.**

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I love _Annabeth _not Rachel, Reyna, Thalia (that one's just weird, she's like my sister), Your freakishly perfect Mary-Sue, or some random Demigod You made up. Say it with me, now. I WOULD NEVER HURT ANNABETH!

Now that you get that point, I have some other things to address.

1: I'm not completely oblivious. I'm actually really smart and pick up on almost everything, but, like each and every one of you, there are some things I don't get.

2: I WILL NOT join the forces of Chaos. I've spent many years of my life battling them, so why would I miraculously change my mind and help them, even if somebody I thought was a friend hurt me. I've been through it all before, and I can handle that type of situation *coughLUKEcough*

3: I'm not a god. I turned down that offer to become immortal. It was a point well stated, so why do you have so many stories about it?!

Exasperated, Percy.

**So there you have it! Yes, I have read stories with all of these elements in them.**

**I'll update again tomorrow! Please review! **

**-Annabeth137**


	5. Yours in Awesomeness, Travis

**Due to popular demand, here is Travis! **

**I decided to not do Connor till tomorrow or the day after, for there are many issues I would like to handle with Travis. Sorry this is a bit OOC, but I always pictured Travis to be the more mature brother. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Virtual cookie to you! (: :)**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Who told you I liked Katie? The only person who knew that is Connor, and he would never rat me out unless he had a very good reason.

Connor: yeah, like 10 drachmas.

CONNOR! HOW MUCH DID YOU TELL THEM?

Connor: *runs away and hides*

Well, no matter. I'll get him back later. But I'm starting to get off tangent now, huh.

For one, Connor and I are not twins, I am a few years older than him, and we're not completely identical, there are many small differences in our appearances. Also, my brother and I don't do pranks maliciously. We do it so that people can have a laugh, not so that they get angry or sad. So what if we infuriate some people? It's not our fault they can't take a joke.

Another issue I have found is that you have this stereotype that all children of Hermes are stupid and terrible flirts. Okay, I'll admit I do flirt a lot, but only with Katie, and I can't say the same for the other members of my cabin. I'm really not stupid, though, and neither are any of my siblings. Hermes is also the god of businessmen and women, so we are actually quite intelligent. Another reason I think so is because Malcom of the Athena cabin got me a dictionary, so that's why I can use such big words now.

I think that's pretty much it, then.

Yours in awesomeness, Travis.

**Okay, not my best chapter ever but I'll try to improve tomorrow with either Conner or Rachel. **

**Please review, it boosts my self-esteem.**

**-Annabeth137**


	6. Single and Loving it, Connor

**Greetings, people of earth! So, I've gotten a lot of requests for characters, and I figured, since I did Travis last time, it would make sense to do Connor today! This chapter is mostly about my support of the Sue-bashing movement, because it almost always seems that poor old Stoll always getting paired up with OC's, Mary-Sues, and self inserts. **

**Here goes!**

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I WILL NOT DATE YOUR MARY-SUE!

I realize that I am completely irresistible, ladies *wink wink*, but that is no reason to pair me up with some sickeningly perfect demigod! I mean, seriously, some of those OC's are just stuck up divas who can't take a joke! Do you honestly think I would date _that? _I mean, some of your characters are actually kind of okay, but I still won't do it. I need to be free, dude, and I can't have my pranking career restricted by a woman! I am a free spirit! Plus, if I go out with someone, theirs is one less cabin that can be pranked! You know, just mentally add on to my letter what my brother said in his, but without the liking Katie part, cause I'm too busy to write it all out. There are things that need to be done and people that need to be pranked, ya know!

-Single and loving it, Connor

**I know it's not great, but I like it. I apologize to all you whose dreams of running off into the sunset with Connor I have crushed, but that is just what I think he would think about it.**

**Again, thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**-Annabeth out**


	7. Not PercyObsessed, Rachel

**Hello, I'm back! So, for those who didn't know, today is Percy's birthday! Yay for him! Anyway, since I already did Percy and it seems too soon to do him again, I'm gonna do Rachel. I love her character and absolutely hate it when they make her out to be some Percy-obsessed jerk. Here goes!**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I assure you, I'm not a bad person. It's true I used to like Percy, but I'm over that now. He's my friend, and nothing more. I also didn't go all fan girl over him when I _did_ like him, and all your fics of me being this super-annoying lunatic that squeals all the time and is super possessive of Percy really annoy me. For one, I don't dress indecently. What part of 'jeans and a t-shirt' don't you get? I'm an artist, I don't _care_ about fashion, so stop having me act like clothes and boyfriends mean heaven and earth to me. I'm a nice and fairly reasonable person!

Annabeth is one of my best friends, so why would I ever be mean and try to steal her man?

As was the case in Thalia's letter, I am an eternal maiden, so why are you always pairing me up with Apollo, Nico, Leo, or any other random guy!

I think I'm done ranting for now, bye for now!

Not Percy-obsessed, Rachel

**So, how was that for a rant? I really don't understand Rachel-haters. What reason do they have to? She's an awesome character! **

**So, I got the Demigod Diaries yesterday, and I just can't stop reading it over and over!**

**If you want to go all fangirl/boy with me about it, PM me!**

**Bye for now, Annabeth137**


	8. Departed from this world, Zoe

**Hello! Thanks for the positive feedback for the last chapter! So, someone had the idea for me to do Zoe, and it seemed like fun, so I present you with a hunter! I also got a request to do a 'characters read the book' for the Demigod Diaries, so I did some research on line, and, as much as I like those fics, it is 100% illegal without the author's permission. But, moving on, Please welcome Zoe Nightshade!**

Dearest Fanfiction writers,

Why dost thou constantly involve me in romantic relations with Perseus? I am a Huntress, and therefore a maiden, so, I shall remain a maiden. Thou art truly mistaken if thou thinks that I, who detests men, would ever allow myself to be courted by one! I remain faithful to my goddess, and refuse to seek the affections of any male, much less the imbecile who is Perseus Jackson. Why thou wouldst encourage such frivolous ideas, I shall never know.

There is one other major issue that I have discovered with many of your stories.

I assure those who would not believe it to be so, I am properly deceased, so thou may stop restoring me to the world of the living. I have died a noble death, and wouldst not want to live again, lest I die in a way less needed.

-Departed from this world, Zoe

**That was really fun to write, actually, and U can't wait to do Artemis, but it seems only fair to do a boy next. I'm thinking either Tyson or Grover. What do you guys recommend? Sorry I couldn't post the Demigod Diaries in story form, but I can still go Fangirl to make it up! **

**Anyways, till tomorrow, Annabeth out.**


	9. In defense of Tyson, Percy

**Hello, everyone! So, most of you asked me to do Tyson today, but I tried to write one for him, but they were all OOC, and I can't keep him as he was written, and I really don't want to mess up his character, so I'm actually writing this letter from Percy's point of view. So, basically, I'm going to express **_**his **_**views on Tyson. It may be a bit strange, but this is the best I can do. Please no flamers!**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I've noticed that many of you portray Tyson as a mindless brute, when actually he's a really smart and thoughtful guy. Tyson never wants to hurt anyone, he only causes other harm to others when they are attacking his friends. The guy is really, really loyal. Why would Tyson ever hurt someone without a reason?

Also, my brother isn't stupid. He's actually the smartest Cyclops I've ever met, but that's really not saying much. He's actually smarter than some humans I know, especially now that Annabeth has been tutoring him. Tyson has a big mind, but has trouble expressing what he's trying to say, a lot like a three or four year old. They have a large capacity for learning and know a lot of stuff, but easily get distracted and don't have a huge vocabulary.

My point is, I love my brother, and I won't stand for any of your accusations of him being stupid, or cruel, or evil.

-In defense of Tyson, Percy

**Eh, not my best. But in my defense, it's 11:00 at night, so my creative juices aren't properly flowing. I apologize for not writing from Tyson's point of view, but again, I didn't want to mess up his character. So, yeah, not great, but I tried.**

**Bye till tomorrow, Annabeth137**


	10. A good person, Luke

**Hey, sorry for the late update yesterday, but we were painting my older brother's room and then we watched The Deathly Hallows part 2, so I didn't have much time to write. A lot of you have asked for me to do some of the gods, and I will add those in once I have finished with most of the demigods. A couple chapters ago, I got a request to do Luke, and I thought it was a good idea! Please welcome our next guest, Luke Castellan!**

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I am DEAD, and perfectly happy that way. I will not come back to life for your silly little games of Truth or Dare. Look, I achieved Elysium, and in some ways it's better than earth, so I'm perfectly content staying here.

Another thing, I'm not evil. When I started to help you-know-who (no, not Voldemort) I was bitter. The gods had taken away everything I had, including my mother. She went crazy because of the gods, and I never forgave them for that. I had a grudge against the gods for a long time, and when I went on that quest to the garden of the Hesperides, and when Thalia became a tree, it became hatred. I joined Kronos, not really realizing the damage he would do, I just wanted to teach the Olympians a lesson. Once he reformed a bit, he started controlling my mind and putting thoughts in my head. It was really not all my fault. I admit what I did was wrong, but I can't take responsibility for all or it.

Also, I only loved Annabeth as a sister. I didn't have any romantic feelings towards her, only brotherly love. I admit, I had a little crush on Thalia, but that was it. Nothing more. I love them both so much, and I would never intentionally hurt them.

-A good person who made a bad decision, Luke

**Wow, I really liked this chapter. It seems to me Luke is often perceived as some malicious, evil guy but he actually had many good reasons for what he did and why he felt that way. He is a truly misinterpreted and confusing character.**

**On a happier note, 50 reviews! Yay! Thanks to all who did!**

**-Till tomorrow, Annabeth137**


	11. Completely Female, Lou Ellen

**I'm back! I think tomorrow, I'm going to do Katie, but today I want to do Lou Ellen. I've read a couple fics including her, and there are a couple misconceptions and she seems like fun to write about, so that is what I shall do. At the end of this chapter, there will be a question, and I will give a virtual cookie to the person who answers it correctly first!**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I am a GIRL! Not a boy, a GIRL! I understand how Lou could be a boy's name, but I'm pretty sure Ellen is only a girl's name, correct me if I'm wrong. I'm sorry, but I find it offensive when people mix up my gender.

Also, I don't go to Hogwarts. I mean, seriously, just because I'm a witch dosen't mean I would go all the way to Scotland to go to a wizarding school. That's just kind of silly, not to say I'm not a Harry Potter fan. I assure you, I respect the books, even if they are freakishly inaccurate.

-Completely Female, Lou Ellen

**I really couldn't think of a good closure for that one.**

**So, anyway, my question is: In The Last Olympian, what did Percy think of when he heard **_**Stayin' Alive **_**playing in the elevator to Olympus?**

**So, thanks to all who reviewed! Annabeth out.**


	12. Not headoverheels for Travis, Katie

**Greetings, my faithful readers!**

**I said yesterday I would add in Katie, so that is what I will do! I seriously love Tratie. I mean, it's not even funny. I always imagined Katie strongly resisting Travis's moves on her, and trying to ignore her own feelings for him, so she's going to be slightly irked in the beginning of this letter, but in the end she may admit to liking him a **_**teeny **_**bit.**

**Virtual cookies to SkittlesGal and My Awesomest Fan for answering yesterday's question correctly! **

**( : : ) ( : : )**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I am NOT in love with Travis Stoll! Even with his perfect windswept hair and eyes that a girl could just melt into… Argh! Forget I said anything! I don't like Travis!

Travis: Sure you don't, Katie Cat.

You stay out of this! And don't call me Katie cat! Anyway, what I'm going at is that he is an annoying son of Hermes who never takes anything seriously! I still haven't forgiven him for the chocolate Easter Bunny incident. Though how he apologized after and that adorable pleading look… Ah! What am I saying! I cannot like him, I just can't!

Okay, maybe I do like him a little bit. Just a little bit.

-Not head-over-heels for Travis, Katie.

**Well that was definitely one of my better letters! Again, thanks to those who reviewed! Keep 'em coming!**

**Today's question: In The Titan's Curse, who wrote the song that Grover Chase at the dance at Westover Hall? Virtual cookie to the first and second people who choose the right answer!**

** -Annabeth137**


	13. Not a Mary Sue, Piper

**Hello, my devoted fans!**

**So, today I got a request to do a HoO chapter, so I'm going to do Piper, one of my all-time favorite characters! I love Jasper! No offense to you Jeyna fans out there.**

**But anyway, shoutout to OracleEyes and KitKatieisme for being the first two to answer yesterday's question! The correct answer was Jesse McCartney. Have a virtual cookie, you two!**

**( : : ) ( : : )**

**On with the chapter!**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I am not a Mary Sue! Sure, I have a movie star Dad, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, and my eyes change color, but that really doesn't mean anything! I have feelings too, people!

I guess Annabeth is rubbing off on me, so I'm gonna make a list.

10 things that symbolize I'm not a Sue:

I don't care about clothes

I don't wear makeup

There are some people that like me, and some people that don't

I don't go telling everyone that I'm the daughter of the famous Tristan McLean

I'm not self-obsessed

I'M NOT PERFECT!

I stand up for myself and others

I can fight, not just hide behind boys

I'm not a bully, in fact, I hate them

I cut my hair with safety scissors, for cryin' out loud!

So, if that doesn't satisfy you, I'll write another letter later on. Meanwhile, there's another big issue I want to address.

I'm not a whiny, Jason obsessed beggar! Yeah, I have a crush on him, like so many of you have crushes on other people, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid, or pathetic, or desperate! You just don't know how painful it is, to, when you just found out there was something more, be told its all fake. Also, if he has a girlfriend at the Roman camp, he can go back to her. I only want for him to be happy, but, I'm not gonna lie, it would hurt to see him go, but don't expect me to cry about it. I think that's pretty much it for now. Bye!

-Not a Mary Sue, Piper

**Wow, that one was long! In my opinion, Piper is an awesome yet misunderstood character. **

**Please no flames for this one, I know a lot of you don't like Piper, but that's just my opinion and everyone is entitled to their own.**

**So, today's question is a bit harder than the previous ones. When was the first time Annabeth ever kissed Percy?**

**All for now, Annabeth137.**


	14. With barely controlled anger, Clarisse

**Greetings, my wonderful readers! So sorry I didn't update yesterday, we were out of state visiting my grandparents. So I got a request to do Clarisse, and I thought it was a good idea. Anyways, it may be slightly OOC, but I can't really understand people who pick on others, but I'll do my best.**

**Honorable mention to Anon and Percabeth4ever for being the first two to answer Friday's question correctly! The right answer was in The Sea of Monsters, after the chariot race Annabeth kissed him on the cheek. Have some virtual cookies! ( : : ) ( : : ) I would also like to shout out to Skittlesgal, who has reviewed on almost every chapter!**

_-This is the most awesome linebreak ever-_

Not-so amazingly-dear- Fanfiction writers,

Why the Hades do you always make me seem like a stupid bully! I'm actually pretty smart, thank you very much, and anyone who says different can eat my fist! I speak for my whole cabin when I say I'm not truly cruel, I can certainly be mean, but I know when to stop. Pretty much the only reason I'm a jerk to people is to show them their place. I mean, I'm a child of the war god, they need to learn not to mess with me or I'll freak on them, and it would be much, much worse.

Another thing, I can be feminine when I want to. Just because I don't wear designer clothes or makeup doesn't mean I don't care what I look like. I do care about looking nice, but I won't go out of my way to wear stupid, impractical stuff like dresses. If you ever even imply that I'm a stupid buffoon, make sure you have a phone on you, cause you're gonna have to call warning you, Punk.

-With barely controlled anger, Clarisse

_-Don't mind me, I'm just a linebreak-_

**Eh, not great. Thanks again to those who reviewed! So, that brings me to another topic. As you know, school starts next month, and I'm going to be kind of busy with homework and studying, so would you like me to update every or almost every day with shorter letters and small/nonexistent Author's notes, or would you have me write longer letters like the ones I've recently been doing 2 or 3 times a week? I'll have a poll on my profile.**

**Today's question: What was Mrs. O'Leary chewing when Percy saw her for the first time?**

**Bye for now, Annabeth137**


	15. Absolutely impossible, Pothena

**Agh! 100 reviews, when I looked at my story this morning, I just about dies with happiness! I love you guys! But anyway, I seem to have done most of the demigods except of course Jason and Leo, but I'll do them later. I was reading through the reviews, and I noticed a lot of you wanted me to do the gods, so I'm going to do a combined one of Athena and Poseidon. Athena is **_italics _**and Poseidon is **normal. **Bold is both.**

**Oh, and cookies to LazySundayGirl and My Awesomest Fan for answering last time's question correctly! The correct answer was a training dummy. ( : : ) ( : : )**

_**-this is the most amazing linebreak you have ever seen-**_

**Dear Fanfiction writers,**

_Why would I, goddess of _wisdom _ever date that… that…Fishface!_

Hey! I take offense at that! But why would I date that annoying Owl head?

_It makes no sense why I would have any romantic interests in him, since we have been enemies for a few thousand years! Plus, I am a maiden goddess. Meaning no boys ever._

It's true, she and I have been rivals since the time of ancient Greece, why would I suddenly change my entire personality and begin courting her? I'm not that crazy. She is an annoying, stuck-up smart aleck. Plus, it would make things very strange between Annabeth and Percy.

_I agree, I still do not approve of their relationship, but I want my daughter to be happy, and getting together with Poseidon would not do so. I will not comment on your state of mental stability, though._

HEY! Ah, whatever, I'll get her later. Since I have, uh, important godly business to attend to, I need to be going.

_I as well must depart._

** -Completely impossible, Pothena**

_**-look at me! I'm a linebreak!-**_

**So, anyway, not my best chapter ever. As I said last chapter, there's a poll on my profile about what I should do with the story during the school year, please vote on it! Again, I'm still is shock of all the reviews I have, and all I can say is thank you all!**

**Today's question: What kind of sandwich did Nancy Bobofit throw chunks of at Grover?**

**Till next time, Annabeth137**


	16. Love and Kisses, Drew

**Hello, my dearest fans! I'm really, really sorry for not updating in so long, but I was caught up in preparing for school just like every other 13 year old in the Northern united states. I swear, sometimes the few weeks before school starts in often more busy that school itself! So, anyway, congratulations to Skittlesgal and Feline Pawprint for being the first two to answer last time's question! Virtual Cookies for you! ( : : ) ( : : )**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but I'm watching the season premier of Doctor Who and I want to see most of it.**

_-The awesomeness of this linebreak is completely indescribable -_

Dear Fanfiction writers,

Just because I'm prettier than you doesn't, like, mean you have to be rude about it! I understand people are jealous because I'm so gorgeous, but please stop making me seem like a total jerk!

My only intention is, like, to make the world a prettier place, is that so evil? I figure if everyone sees how beautiful I am, and how they should be more like me, and if they're not, that deserved punishment, right? It's like when training a dog, if they do something good, give them a treat, if they do something bad, punish them.

You pathetic people portray me as this mean, bossy shallow person, when I'm really not. I have feelings too, people! It's just my belief that if the world was more like me, everyone would be happier!

-Love and Kisses, Drew

_-Shhh! I'm being a ninja linebreak, don't blow my cover!-_

**Anyway, that was really short, and not all that great. But in my defense, I'm stressed and tired. I've never really understood mean people, so this was a challenge to write. Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm so psyched to be over 100!**

**Today's question: In The Titan's Curse, what kind of hat was Bianca wearing at the dance at Westover Hall? **

**Well, thanks again for all your support!**

** -Annabeth137**


	17. Author's note

Hey guys, It's been Soooo long since I updated, and I've been super busy with school and homework and theater and such, that I just haven't had time to write. I've realized I'm more of a summer writer, and I will continue then, and I will also try to write on breaks of school, but, until then, I'm putting this story on Hiatus. I'm going to do two one-shots a month, though, so I don't get completely disconnected from the Fanfiction world. If you have any ideas or prompts for those, please leave it in a review or PM me. I'm so sorry for doing this, but I just can't bring myself to not post without giving you an explanation. Thank you all for your continued support.

Sincerely, Annabeth137


	18. Not an Emotionless Rock, Jason

** Hey everybody! Guess what? School's out so I'm back off hiatus! I can continue my writing without the fear of forgetting to study for an exam! But anyways, I looked back on my previous chapters and saw that I hadn't done Jason or Leo yet, so I decided to do the former today.**

** I apologize, it may be a little short, but I don't have all that much to say about Jason. Also, if you are upset with the mentions of Jasper in this, I apologize again, but I'm trying to stay as cannon as possibly, and for the time being, Jasper is a cannon couple.**

** Another thing, in my reviews, some of you said that I didn't do so well on the last chapter, so I decided to look for a beta reader. If you have a beta profile, are reading this, and are willing to beta for me or know of someone who would, PLEASE PM ME! **

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, would I be on this site?**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I HAVE EMOTIONS TOO! Simply because I don't like to show my personality doesn't mean I don't have one! See, Romans value strength, not psychology, so we're trained to not show emotions, especially fear, because in a fight that could be the difference between living or dying. I suppose when Juno erased my memory, some of that training stuck with me, so that's why I generally don't express my feelings.

Just because I'm not all mushy and open with my feelings doesn't mean they're nonexistent. Just want to make sure that's clear.

Another thing, why do you keep trying to hook me up with Reyna? She's one of my best friends! I mean, if I hadn't been kidnapped, maybe there would've been something between us, but I was, so there isn't.

After all, I met Piper, and I really like her. It's a different sort of like than what I felt about Reyna. When I'm around Piper, my insides sorta melt, I lose all cognitive ability, and my hands feel all tingly. That never happened with Reyna, so I guess she wasn't the right girl for me.

Besides, I think Leo called dibs on her.

-Not an emotionless rock, Jason

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Okay, that was definitely one of my worse chapters, but cut me some slack, I'm out of practice.**

**Again, not meaning to offend anyone with the Jasper, but it's cannon. Sorry.**

**Once more, If you'd be willing to beta for me or know someone who would, leave it in a review or PM me! I'M COUNTING ON YOU GUYS!**

**TODAY'S QUESTION: what was the prank on the Aphrodite cabin that the Stolls mentioned in their interview in 'The Demigod Files'?**

**Please review! I read every single one of them and they give me motivation!**

**-Annabeth137**


End file.
